Don't Mind The Change
by Uragiru
Summary: Mpreg, don't like the stuff then don't effin' read it. Want to flame? Do so, I like to laugh at people. Yamishipping, BakuraMarikAtem I think it is. Oneshot. Not entirely PWP. Thanks for the review! Rated M to save my skin.


Ah, it's so uncomfortable. I can handle it, I can live with it and I will but…sometimes I wish it didn't have to happen this way. My back aches, I'm moody, I'm…ah, just all sorts of uncomfortable. But there are times, oh yes there are times, when I enjoy it. When I thank the gods for these little miracles inside of me. Even when I lean back and groan when I stand for too long, even when I rush to the bathroom in the morning.

He is always there.

The tall mate of mine, standing behind me when I whimper, when I place my hands on my swollen front and huff and sulk. He's always there. To croon in my ear, and tell me it's all right. To press his chest to my back, and let me lean and relax. Whether we are sitting or standing, or even lounging peacefully, he always finds the time to appear at the perfect moment and comfort me through the good and bad of my being with child. It really is wonderful, this event that is soon to happen. I fear it, I frown about the thought of the agony and discomfort that rivals what I already sometimes feel, but he makes it all seem so small.

My Marik. Who holds me and purrs and rocks, larger hands upon my own more slender digits, tracing along smooth, stretched and pale skin.

"I love you," I hear him whisper near my ear, gentle teeth against the column I might usually snap him away from. My lazy cat-smile urges him to continue those lovely, sweet words. My mood calls for them, longs to hear his whispers. "I adore you… There is nothing more in this world, on this planet, in this…dimension, that I would rather have than you, my Bakura. My Haiguusha…"

While his sugary words continue, while his lips play across my neck, my ear, my cheek, I am continuously purring. I can't help it, and while it would have never been like this…ah, only a year or so ago, I have changed. Change isn't so bad, I'm used to it. When you've gone through a hundred hosts you'll definitely get used to change. And when you continue to realize that it will always be like this, when you notice that time shall go on forever, you begin to accept it more and more.

But he is not the only one, oh no. He's just the tall mate. There is another, the second source of the twins I am currently burdened with, who takes care of me like this. And who whispers the same words, with a different tone, who is smaller, but just as adoring. Who I have finally found the time to learn how to live with. Those hikari's really are useful.

It is he who is the contrast to Marik's roughness. It is he who…ha, who works. Moreso, anyways. Former priests are useful too, especially when raises aren't a problem. We could sure use it, for though I live comfortably my mates usually find something they can do better. I swear they talk about it constantly when they think I'm not listening.

The fireplace is warm. Amongst my thoughts I had hardly noticed the return home of my smaller mate, the sweet speaking monarch who makes lounge near Marik and I, with his soft, multichromed hair brushing my exposed swell of a stomach. Embarrassing, but…they make it all right. They bring a smirk forth, or a laugh to emit when they speak to the little one's inside. When they croon to them, or press their ear to the firmness to listen inside for the answers to silly, sweet little questions. "Is it crowded in there? Really? Ah! I see! You don't say…"

Right now, though, we are comfortable and quiet. My back to Marik's chest, strong arms wrapped about my middle as they often are, and Atem between my legs as I am to our keeper, though Pharaoh's front faces me. My hands sifting through his hair as his head rests on my belly.

Again my thoughts wander… They rest while I think, in another pensive, recalling mood. But I am recalling no chore, no forgotten thing to do, no few days ago. My recollections are of a past that happened seven months ago yesterday. The night when we discovered what happens when three spirits combine energy in the simple act of making lusty love…

We were at a club. The Six (the hikari's and yami's put together, our little Six Family, as the lights had joked one Christmas night), and a few of Yuugi's friends.

I'd just sat down from another long session of dancing. Temples dripping, pale skin flushed. This was the one and only time I didn't have an urge to rip every mortal in that building apart. Usually I couldn't stand it, but this had just been after a little run in with whatever god decided to almost take my light from me. Whatever Devil, rather, perhaps. But they were limited, I was not. Even my fellow darks were limited. Something about us… ah, but that is another story altogether.

This night I was having fun, drinking and dancing and talking openly with everyone. It was one of the last nights that the lights would have any free time, and while I had pissed and moaned about it plenty to Ryou, I'd decided that letting it be for a few years wouldn't be so bad. College, ah, the next big leap after high school.

Thief I was, of course, I could have cared less about schooling. But he seemed so determined, and I was determined to see the boy at least marginally happy and content, so I'd decided to get closer (let them get closer to me rather…) to Marik and Atem. It wasn't so horrible. A long, long…long talk had solved most of our quarrels.

Most of them. So I didn't mind sitting there and drinking with them, or even having a bit of fun with both or either of them ever so oft. Yes, bed dancing. If pleasure is available, why not take it from someone close? No. Not slut. Libido Healthy, as Marik likes to defend himself with.

Well, this night I was energetic. This was my third Bloody Mary, and I was up halfway through the fourth to get back to the dance floor. Atem was already out there, and the deep-beated electric music rushing throughout the entire place made me want to find him for some pair dancing. Dancing by myself was just fine, when I really wasn't alone with the hundreds of mortals there, but a fellow 'immortal' always felt somewhat better. And we would not be alone, us two! Marik was up for joining Atem and I within minutes.

We were all halfway drunk, I recall that clearly. That or already the rest of the way there off the last drink break we'd taken. Whatever the case was, we were amidst a song that aroused all around us along with ourselves. Words that made our eyes half lid, and press to those close to us. For me, I was in front of Marik, to lean against his chest and dance with him, just as Atem had stepped closer.

The sandwiching did nothing for my already flushed body. And it wasn't just the drinking that made my pale cheeks flush. No, it was the rumbling purrs I felt, being so close to them both. Whether or not I chose one over the other to dance with, I do not completely recall. Though I do remember reaching forwards once or twice to get closer to Pharaoh, while at the same time arching my body up and reaching up and behind myself to caress the bigger and taller Keeper behind me.

After that, it all happened so quickly that I scarce remember how we even got to the place where it had happened.

I'd been pushed, and I'd gone right along with it. It wasn't a foreign feeling in this place, we moved so oft that it seemed like just another dancing movement. But now we were in darkness. They'd pushed us right in to the Realm, right into a place where we could be alone.

Truly alone. Just the three of us, the music still beating in our ears, seeming to carry from the mortals world right in to ours. Right in to the Realm we so oft sent those we disliked. But now we were all here, and only one thing seemed to be on our minds.

Sex.

Lust.

Flesh to flesh, and we panted here and there. I recall so little. All a blur, but the feeling of their touches and pushes and nudges are clear. It still makes my skin tingle, a shudder rush through my body when I think of it.

I wasn't given any chance to show dominance at all. Marik being bigger than Atem and I anyways, he would have topped default. So he had the monarch and myself under him in moments, biting at skin, rumbling and rubbing. Finding sweet spots to make us all but damn squeal. And we did make sounds for him. Alcohol and lust drunken minds all to happy to let us lean up and press, find tanned skin to nip and nuzzle.

But still, I was on bottom. As much as I swear they plot sweet things for me the mother, so do I swear they were speaking silently to each other then and there. Plotting what might be the best way to take me. But they never quit moving, and their fluid, in-tune and in-time reactions and actions made me more and more suspicious.

Not in a bad way, of course. No, just a dominance matter. I was hardly ever bottom, and to the short monarch? Hells no!

But it was fun. In some feral way, it was fun to snap at them, at their throats and limbs as they nuzzled and gently tried to ease me on my back. I was resistant! But they were so persistent, and I could hardly find myself long enough to not dive right into a kiss, or moan from claws raking down my body.

I gently, playfully fought even as they took me. And take me they did – they'd both taken me multiple times within the few hours that we must have been there. Lots of foreplay, I adored it. How they worshipped, how they whispered or growled. I was a King under his servants, under his lovely, pleasuring slaves. But I'd not found my own release yet, and while they'd threatened to leave me there, all hot and needy, in the end they seemed sweet. The way their mouths played at my aroused self.

And I was so tired. I'd felt them within and released so many times I was surprised they weren't dead asleep themselves, and unable to pleasure me any more at all. But they didn't quit until I'd found my own, my violent own.

Then we rested. Then they found the time to pant and calm, and we watched each other with hazy eyes and sated minds. The alcohol had long since drifted away, but we hadn't stopped. The afterglow was wonderful, and there was no time to get snippy or nasty because of the little differences again. I found only embraces and kisses in the rest of my wake. Gentle, affectionate lips that claimed me, and at the same time apologized. Apology for…well, I'm not sure even to this day. Did they know it would happen? I'll never know, I care not enough to ask.

But we'd fallen asleep there. The lights didn't worry much, they knew what we were up to. They'd seen us, aroused and lusty, rush into the shadows, our element. So they would be at home with their items, waiting for us to return like we always did.

And now I am sitting here. Lazy and almost asleep, turned on my side and resting against Marik's chest as I had been when recalling my little event.

"Shall we go to bed?" I hear Atem whisper, but I'm too tired to answer. Sleep wants to overcome my tired, happy mind. But I needn't answer, Marik seems more than happy to gently ease me into his arms to be carried off to bed instead of having to walk with my heavy two to hinder me. I even feel them help me undress to warm nudeness. I hate wearing clothes while like this. Why? Maternity clothes? Psh.

Birthday suit is just fine for me when I sleep, at least. They follow in silky bottoms, offering me some, but I whine that it's too hot. Middle of Winter my ass, let me sleep.

And they do. I feel the snuggle of my bigger lover behind me, and the cuddle of the smaller against my front, ear pressed to our little ones home.

And how do I find the ability to not let this bother me… How do I find the will to keep going, and not think it is wrong. Should darks mate like we have? Do we have miracles or abominations? I won't really know for another few months or so, but until then I'll let my lovers take care of me.

I'll let them whisper.

And love.

And pamper. And everything will turn out like it should. Because I don't mind the change.


End file.
